Intimate Encounters: Locker Room Lust
by ForwoodNC17
Summary: Tyler and Caroline have a sexy encounter in the locker room.


**Intimate Encounters: **_**Locker Room Lust**_

Disclaimer: Do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters.

Rating: M/NC17 Very adult- you've been warned.

_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T

Caroline Forbes was late for her mother –daughter bonding session at the Mystic Grill. More importantly she was hot and sticky and in need of a shower. Her cheerleading practice had run late as usual, but the added fact of her lateness was due to the girl's locker room being under maintenance. What choice did she have? She could meet her mother looking like Frances, the nerd, from her calculus class, and risk her social status or chance the guy's locker room?

Caroline entered the guy's locker room where she was instantly greeted by the smell of jock straps and smelly feet. Caroline wrinkled her nose in protest to the smell that invaded her personal space. Maybe her social status wasn't that important to her after all?

Once she decided on a peg to undress, she instantly went to work on polluting the air with her Chanel No 5. The male odour was still there but it was defiantly an improvement. Caroline gave one last check around the locker room before shedding her cheerleading uniform.

Caroline turned on the faucet and was instantly greeted by the steaming hot water. Caroline accepted the invitation and stepped into the haven that the warm water offered and rapidly the surroundings of the Guys locker room vanished as she washed away the day.

The heat of the water was soothing for Caroline's sore muscles since it had been a particularly vigorous cheering practice. Her body relaxed itself and she took a moment to enjoy the luxurious feeling of the water droplets running over her smooth, firm skin.

Caroline reached for her peach scented shampoo but faltered when her fingers didn't come across anything. Cursing quietly for having left it in her gym bag, she bent down to retrieve it when she heard the locker room door open. Ignoring her instinct to hide, Caroline peeped out over the shallow divider to see Tyler Lockwood staring back at her in surprise.

It was almost comical how much he resembled a fish out of water, his mouth hanging open in shock. She was equally surprised herself since she figured the football players had been long gone by now, their practice having ended at least forty-five minutes ago. It didn't matter, she was here first and she wasn't going to retreat out of the locker room just because Tyler had come in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline asked with a note of superiority.

"What am I doing here?" Tyler shot back, regaining control over his mouth. "Last time I checked, this was the men's locker room."

Caroline held her hands across her breasts, not trusting the flimsy shower divider was high enough to keep her modest. "Well, now that you see I'm here, you can just leave," she said, slinking back behind the divider and under the warm shower head.

Tyler laughed. "This isn't prom committee Forbes. You can't just throw me off."

Caroline let out a sigh of exasperation as water ran down the curves of her hips. "Fine," she said, deciding to peek her head past the divider. "You could at least..." She stopped cold.

In the brief time since she saw Tyler last, he had now managed to peel off his sweaty t-shirt, revealing a smooth, massive chest, six pack abs and pecs so strong she figured Tyler could do a hundred push-ups without even breaking a sweat. And then her mind went somewhere it had never gone before... she imagined herself under Tyler during those push-ups, and he was naked, completely, and she was too. Her face wasn't the only thing that flushed red.

"Could at least what?" Tyler asked as Caroline sneaked back under the protection of the divider.

Footsteps. He was coming closer.

"My shampoo," Caroline called out flustered. "I need the peach shampoo in my bag."

The footsteps stopped and seemed to change course.

"The big pink one?" Tyler asked.

"Yes," was all Caroline could get out as she stood glued against the shower wall.

"Found it," he said and was coming closer.

With shampoo in hand, Tyler reached past the divider. "Here you go Forbes."

As if she were in a horror movie, Caroline slowly moved forward and grabbed for the shampoo. She should have known she wouldn't have been able to get it without grazing Tyler's hand.

"Thank You" she squeaked and quickly backed away to the safety of the shower wall, out of view she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Why was she acting like she had never seen a half-naked guy before? Tyler Lockwood was no different from any other guy was he? Why was she acting like some deprived nymphomaniac? Had it really been that long since she had last been with a guy, other than her battery operated boyfriend?

"Caroline!"She heard Tyler call.

Peering her head slowly around the divider she found Tyler with his head down, playing with the elastic waist band of his shorts. He pulled on the elastic and then let the stretchy material go, it snapped against his bare flesh, again and again. Caroline was hypnotised. Damn you, Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler finally noticed her, "I need to shower. I've got a date. A hot date," He bragged nodding and placed his hands on his hips like a trophy.

Caroline didn't acknowledge him; her eyes were under some kind of spell. They were fixed on his perfectly defined lower abs that looked like a V.

"Are you feeling, Okay?" She heard him ask.

She gave a pathetic nod at his groin. "Huh?"

"Are ...Are you checking me out, Forbes?" He laughed.

Caroline eyes were instantly released from there spell. "Eww. As if."She lied.

By the smug look on Tyler's face she could see he didn't buy it and he flexed his Pecs to prove it. Caroline let out a faint squeal and Tyler laughed.

"Yeah, sure you weren't, "He gloated.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she snapped embarrassed.

"A shower, "he reminded her.

"Well you're just going to have to wait."

"I've got a date, Caroline." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's her problem not mine," and she shot him a fake smile, to sum up just how unimportant his social life was to her.

Tyler's stance changed. "Well, unless you want me to join you. I suggest you move it, Forbes?" He threatened in his contemptuous Tyler tone.

Caroline opened her mouth to retort back that he was a perv, but stopped herself and simply closed her mouth instead. Her perfectly shaped brows drew together as she weighed on his threat. Was he being serious? He wouldn't? Would he? She wouldn't? Would she? She would.

She glanced up to be greeted by a confused looking Tyler and guessed it was due to her delay in killing him.

"I still have my conditioner to do, and... well...it's a very, very lengthy process." She said, calling his bluff.

Caroline watched Tyler's one brow lift and then she flashed him an angelic smile and casually turned to the retreat of the divider. She had to bite down hard on her lips to suppress the nervous laugh she could feel brewing as she waited shamelessly, wondering if he would be joining her.

She heard the sound of Tyler's footsteps moving slowly in the opposite direction from her. She felt her shoulders wilt at the huge rejection. Tyler Lockwood had rejected her, Caroline Forbes. Anger hit her like salt to a wound. She clenched her fist, mentally kicking herself at her juvenile and foolish behaviour. Tyler and his skanky date were sure going to have a good laugh at her expense.

Maybe he didn't pick up on the hint; she couldn't have been more obvious?

Caroline returned alone back to her shower and squeezed a large splotch of shampoo into the palm of her hand. She then scrubbed her head, harder than she normally would with the scented shampoo, causing the thick liquid to produce a large peak of bubbles. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on the bleached tiles and let the water wash the peach fragrant soap suds down off her body and into the drain, along with her reputation.

Caroline decided that the best plan of action would be to finish her shower, with no conditioner and make a swift escape back home, skipping her mother-daughter bonding date. There she could work on her denial speech, ready for the gossip in the morning. She knew that once the school heard about how Tyler Lockwood rejected her seedy offering, she would be the new laughing-stock of the school, or even the town.

Her chances of ever getting a decent guy now were next to slim. Caroline decided that this was perhaps the best time to upgrade her buzzing friend for the new super deluxe model. Yes, definitely a good idea she thought. She would order it tomorrow from her special catalogue, using her mother's 10% loyalty discount bonus.

"You only had to ask," Tyler purred into her ear from behind her, startling Caroline. His hands finding her hips and he gently pulled her closer to him. Caroline knew instantly, or more to the point, solidly, she had his full attention.

"A...A lady never asks," she said gulping for air.  
Hint, seduce, but never ask.

Caroline felt Tyler's hot breath against the side of her neck as he skimmed his velvet lips up and down, teasing her. She could smell the faint aroma of his cologne mixed with the sweet smell of perspiration from his training which surprisingly aroused her.

"Since when have you been a lady, Forbes?" He playfully whispered into her ear, stroking her hips with his thumbs. Which Caroline liked, a lot.

Before Caroline could object to the insult, he kissed her softly on the sensitive part of her neck and any objection soon transferred into a gratifying moan. He guided both hands gently around her soapy abdomen; the touch so delicate it tickled her responsive skin, making her nipples ache. He brushed light kisses against her shoulder making her legs tremble, her hands searched for the support of his strong thighs and Tyler let out a small growl of satisfaction before pulling her closer into his chest. She felt his hardness pressing into her wet folds and she responded by clenching her thighs to welcome the intruder.

His thumb continued to stroke in an up and down motion above her bikini line, his fingers dangerously sinking deeper with each stroke, driving Caroline wild. Desperate for his touch she felt her heels raise off the floor, forcing his fingers and thumb to meet and massage her wet and pulsing nub. She heard a proud moan escape from Tyler's lips as his free hand slowly worked itself up her body, purposely grazing over her swollen nipple as he softly cupped Caroline's flushed cheek, bringing it closer to his lips.

"Ask me," she heard Tyler hum into her ear. "Tell me that you want me, Forbes?"

This brought Caroline back from the shores of heaven to consciousness within a flicker.

Could she really ask Tyler? Caroline had never asked a guy, it was beneath her, she had her pride to think about. Tyler Lockwood would never let her live it down. Tyler's thumb teased at her nub, making her eyes roll and her head fly back into the solitude of his shoulder. She felt herself writhe against him helplessly.

"Never," She barely managed to whisper through closed eyes.

Caroline felt cool air as Tyler unlocked their bodies, his lips toying on her lobe as he pulled away. She instinctively captured his bare buttocks, squeezing them as she pulled him back to her.

"Don't go," she begged.

"Then ask me," he bargained.

Caroline huffed; she couldn't believe he was making her do this.

"Will you..." Caroline paused, words slipping through gritted teeth.

"Come on, out with it Forbes" Tyler said returning his thumb to its former home on her clit in encouragement to continue. He didn't move it further though much to Caroline's dismay.

"Will you...fuck me?" Caroline squeezed her eyes closed in shame and frustration.

"Since you asked so nicely" Tyler said. She could practically here the smirk in his voice.

Caroline cried out softly when Tyler slipped a finger inside her to test how prepared she was. His deep groan at finding her so slick, hot, and wet made her give an answering moan in return. Tyler kept moving his finger within her, adding another one after a moment.

"I will fuck you" Tyler's masculine voice whispered harshly in her ear. "But I'm going to make you cum first."

Tyler removed his fingers and swiftly turned Caroline around, only to push her up against one of the shower walls. With a mischievous grin on his face, he squatted down until he was eye level with her nether regions. Caroline's breath started speeding up when he lifted her leg with careful deliberation and put it over his shoulder.

He was eyeing her juicy quim like it was his last meal, dipping his head to take a long lick across her folds. Caroline let out a soft cry at the sensation. Tyler moaned in satisfaction, seeming to enjoy the taste of her, and then dived back in to start eating her out vigorously.

Caroline threw her head back while grabbing hold of Tyler's thick locks to hold him in place. He had a very talented tongue and she was helpless to do more than moan as he tongued different patterns on her pussy. When she looked down again, she found Tyler staring up at her. The combination of their heated eye lock and his delightful tongue made this the most erotic moment Caroline had ever experienced in her life.

It didn't take long for the tremors in her legs to start and her orgasm crashed over her without any warning. Her back bowed, she tightened her fingers, and gave a loud cry out as her whole body shook in release. Tyler slowed his licking, helping her hang on to the sensations coursing through her body. Caroline's knees started to buckle, but Tyler quickly stood up and grabbed hold of her waist to steady her.

Her breathes were still deep and harsh as she looked up at his face. His dark gaze held a primitive gleam that contrasted with the smirk on his face. There was a slight pause of hesitation before he dipped his head low to capture her lips softly. Caroline rose on her toes to meet him, winding her arms around his neck. Tyler's mouth tasted of her essence which just added to her excitement. Their tongues duelled, picking up speed as their bodies pressed closer to each other.

Tyler suddenly picked Caroline by her slim waist, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around him. His hands moved to her tight rear end and gave a light squeeze. Their kiss continued but there was an added anticipation of what was coming next.

"Last chance to back out Forbes" Tyler's whisper floated to her above the sound of the running water. His entire facial expression displaying how much he hoped she didn't.

"Not a chance" Caroline whispered back, gazing into his eyes.  
Tyler's eyes focused completely on Caroline's. "This might hurt a little," he said without cracking a smile.

A comment like that might have earned a yeah right in a different circumstance, but all Caroline wanted now was for Tyler to be inside her. She could call him on his cockiness later.

As water ran down their bodies, Caroline grabbed Tyler's muscular ass, drawing it closer to her. "Put it in," she demanded in a whisper.

Already having proven his ability to make Caroline happy, she knew he would follow her command.

"Ohhhh," Tyler moaned as he directed his manhood into the tightness of her wet pussy. His eyes flickered, but he didn't take his attention off Caroline's eyes.

"Mmmmmmm," Caroline responded, feeling Tyler's girth slide into her cave, further and further until it filled her completely.

Tyler rocked back a little, bringing his pole just to edge of Caroline's lady lips.

"God," Caroline cried, "get it back in Tyler," she pleaded.

Tyler broke a hot smile, and then pushed his joystick back into her depths.

Caroline dug her fingernails into his back, wanting to keep him close to her body. He kept his chest against her hard nipples but continued to flex his buttocks away from her, taking his Johnson with him. Just as Caroline thought he was ready to pull himself out, he would push his piston back in.

"Don't toy with me Lockwood," Caroline cried out in a moan. She wanted that dick in her, and she wanted it hard and fast. No more playing around.

"You got it Forbes," Tyler said in a low, husky voice as he pushed his prick back in hard. Better than any fine-tuned machine, Tyler pumped in and out, lifting Caroline up higher, just shy of the shower head. The hot water poured over her, washing the leftover shampoo over their bodies and acting as a lubricant so that they nearly slipped away from one another.

She could feel the cool tiles pressed hard against her back, giving Tyler that perfect angle he needed. Each thrust of Tyler's cock entered Caroline deeper and deeper; her faint moans had lost its pattern and now she was finding it hard to keep her screams confined to the guy's locker room.

Caroline brutally ran her fingers through Tyler's wet hair, grabbing a handful she brought Tyler's lips crashing back to her own. Tyler instantly plunged his talented tongue into her mouth, which she caught and sucked on. Tyler's loud moan made her hands clench tighter in his hair, bringing Tyler and his cock closer into her. She let out a conquered moan and released his tongue from her teeth. She pulled hard on Tyler's hair guiding and pushing his lips on to her neck.

Harder and harder he fucked her.

Tyler was definitely a talented guy. That matchless, out of this world feeling was now hitting her again in reef break waves. Caroline's legs trembled and twitched against Tyler's hips and she could feel the pool of warm sticky liquid escaping from her yet again, lubricating them both now the fragrant soap studs had gone. Every nerve in her body was responding, screaming to each other. Her feet arched and her fingernails clawed into Tyler's beautiful skin. Her wet body was magically tingling all over, but her heated nub was throbbing to a whole new beat. Harder and harder Tyler pounded into her as he sucked on the side of her neck like a craved vampire. Caroline was approaching fast to her destination, too fast; she was on the edge waiting for that final push.

"I'm going to cum," Tyler cried and pushed into Caroline with one last hard thrust.

That last thrust sent Caroline over the edge and her muscles all locked up and released. The pleasure filled nirvana was only pierced by Tyler's harsh breathing and grunting moans, as well as the feeling of him releasing his warmth in her moist depths. Their cries mixed together and anyone within a half a block of the school could probably hear them due to their sheer volume.

Caroline clung to Tyler as they struggled to get their breathing back to normal. She wasn't in a hurry to leave the comfort of his arms or to lose the feeling of him inside of her, and his massive shoulder muscles looked like they didn't have any trouble holding her.

After a short while though, she stroked his arm, letting him know silently that she was ready to come down. Her legs were a little shaky when they hit the floor of the shower, and Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

Caroline thought she heard him make a smug comment about being weak in the knees over him, but she chose to ignore it considering the amount of pleasure he had just given her. Unexpectedly, there didn't seem to be any awkwardness between them and she only felt sated and comfortable in his presence. Suddenly, Caroline remembered her purpose for being in the locker room.

"My mother! I'm so late!" She cried, trying to gather her things and slip her clothes on.

"Late for what?" Tyler asked, confused at the sudden break in the mood.

"Dinner at the grill." Caroline said, her concentration mostly on trying to find her shoes.

"Oh. Well you better get going then." Tyler said nonchalantly, picking up a shoe and handing it to her.

Caroline slipped it on and then looked up at him uncertain. Tyler just smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, then slapped her rear and gestured to the door. Caroline laughed and raced out of the locker room and headed to her car.

"You're late! Where have you been?" Sheriff Forbes greeted Caroline as she walked in through the door.

"Sorry! I had to get notes from someone after practice and it took longer than I thought it would." Caroline said blushing as she slid into the booth opposite her mother.

They ordered and her mother continued to grill her with questions, which was the hardest part of having a sheriff for a parent. Caroline was bored and was only half listening to her mother's lecture on paying attention more in school, wishing she had just skipped the bonding session and was back in the locker room. Her interest peaked though when she saw a familiar person coming in through the door.

She spotted Tyler looking around the restaurant, obviously trying to find someone. When their gazes met he smirked and then glanced away, making his way over to the pool tables in the corner of the room. Caroline couldn't help the giddy feeling that arose within her or the impish grin on her face. It looked like she had someone's attention.

_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T_ _ C_ _ T

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love.


End file.
